At intersections of municipal railway track (e.g., for streetcars), various types of rails known as “special track” are required. For example, the special track may be designed to enable two substantially straight tracks to intersect (i.e., the special track may be a frog), or to provide curved track around a street corner, i.e., to guide the streetcar from one street to another. The special track may include switches. Segments of special track often are cast specifically for a particular intersection. As is known, the segments typically are attached to other segments of special track (or to straight track connecting with the special track) by means of fish plates or joint bars.
In the prior art, the special track typically is attached to cross ties so that the track is properly located, and concrete is then backfilled around the track, to cover the railway ties and to provide a generally level area in the intersection, i.e., between the rails and on both sides of the track. As is known, the cross ties may be made of various materials. Typically, if cross ties are used, they are positioned directly on concrete or embedded in concrete. In the prior art, track also may be positioned or embedded in concrete, i.e., in the absence of cross ties.
However, the prior art special track has a number of deficiencies. First, the prior art special track generates noise when a streetcar or train passes over it. The noise is generated by vibration of the special track as a streetcar or train passes over it, and often is a significant nuisance. Second, due to the stresses imposed on the concrete supporting the special track (and positioned beside and/or below the rails) as the streetcars or trains pass over the special track, the concrete often breaks, leading to other problems.
Finally, in many prior art municipal railways, current (i.e., “traction current”) is passed through the track to complete the streetcar or train system's electrical circuit. However, stray currents may result from ground conditions, and these in turn can lead to other problems, e.g., arcing, which may result in accelerated corrosion of the rail.